


江澄娶亲记（16）

by wennuandexian322



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wennuandexian322/pseuds/wennuandexian322





	江澄娶亲记（16）

蓝曦臣也不知道他和江澄之间算不算热恋，他从前也没爱过人，只是一路看着自己的弟弟暗恋魏无羡，到后来终于苦尽甘来，外头都说夷陵老祖和含光君结为道侣后，秀恩爱秀的都让人看不下去了。  
可他们哪里知道，弟弟和魏无羡经历了十三年的生离死别才情投意合的在一起，自然是想要时时刻刻黏黏糊糊的在一起。  
他和江澄？  
自从被江澄强势的表白后，他确实动了心的，自从观音庙后，他闭关这些日子，重新审视了这么多年来，身边的这些人，也时常想起观音庙里，江澄失声痛哭的场面，事后，他选择闭关逃避，而江澄则是继续履行他身为一宗之主的责任，就这一点上，他知道落了下风。  
来到这个世界，或许真的是上天想要给他一个机会，没有射日之征，没有死亡，没有三尊，一切还在可以掌控的范围内，最重要的是，云梦的少宗主对他情有独钟，一片情深，没有掺杂丝毫的利益，喜欢就是喜欢，这一点让他动容。  
要去金麟台参加清谈会，把蓝家的事务打理好了，让蓝顺平当日带着蓝家的子弟去兰陵，一张传送符把自己从寒室传到了小情郎的卧房，想抽出时间陪他一天，然后同他一起去金陵台共赴清谈会。  
他也想要确定江澄在自己的心里是不是那样的重要，是不是也是一日不见如隔三秋？  
在被狠狠抱住的那一刻，他的心底泛起丝丝的涟漪，早就预料到小情郎的举动，也自以为是的觉得，自己是二十岁的身体里装着一个四十岁的灵魂，小情郎再怎么热情，他也能克制住。  
他低估了江澄的热情，也低估了自己的克制力，有些事，并非说克制就能克制的。  
对于江澄来说，他正处于热恋当中，在思念的情绪里，情郎突然出现，心中的那份热情在一瞬间就燃了起来，扑上去狠狠抱住他，低喃着“我没有做梦吧？”，一边狠狠吻了上去。  
“蓝涣，蓝涣……”炙热的唇瓣贴上他的，情爱在一瞬间爆发出惊人的能量，被温柔的回吻之后，双手攀上情郎的颈项。  
有些事很自然的就发生了，衣裳散了一地，帐幔落下，关起了一场春色暖融融。  
对于外人来说，很少看见散发的江澄，他一出生就是云梦江氏的少宗主，从小就接受严格的训练，不像魏无羡，可以随心所欲，行为举止到日常仪容必须是整个宗门的表率。  
而此时，他像只小猫一样蜷缩在蓝曦臣的怀里，散着长发，裸着身子，重要的部位用淡紫色的绸缎遮着，雪白的肌肤印着情爱过后的痕迹，刚刚被洗净了身子，累得眼睛都睁不开了。  
“阿澄……”蓝曦臣穿着干净的里衣，低唤了一声，一见面就失了控，结果，直接把人给吃干抹净，他心里万分懊恼，可是，谁受得了小情郎这副媚态，吻着吻着就低吟出声，蹭着他想要更多，能不失控吗？  
情爱来的突然，但是，似乎也是水到渠成，他被压在下面，可江澄又不知怎么做，最后被他压在了身下，回想起原世界里为了弟弟而解禁的那些藏书，头一回做，却也一点都不生疏。  
蓝家的藏书阁里，有很多春宫图，都是各种精品收藏，不过，这些都属于禁书，唯有家主有权利打开那些藏书的房间，为了弟弟的幸福，他可是不遗余力把那些书给看了个遍，没想到，会在这个世界派上了用场。  
“什么？”江澄迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，“你是我的人了，这下跑不掉了。”说着，慵懒的伸手抱住了他的颈子。  
蓝曦臣的大手轻轻从他的胸口滑下去，停在他的肚脐一寸之上，“这是刺青？”他的手指轻轻摩挲着拇指大小的一朵紫色莲花，栩栩如生，像是真的一样。  
“从小就有了，我阿娘说是胎记。”江澄并不在意，“怎么了，你看到过这样的胎记？”说到最后，一股子的醋意，人也清醒了很多。  
蓝曦臣的心里突然有了一个大胆的猜测，欢爱最浓烈的时候，在他的身体里发现了一个隐秘的幽穴，他在一本书里看到过，哥儿的身体与男子无异，但是哥儿身体里有一个可以生育的宫腔，而大多数的哥儿左臂上有一个朱砂胎记，区别与众不同之处，也有少数哥儿的胎记在身体别的地方，但是，自古哥儿的胎记都是朱砂胎记。  
“我哪里看过别人的身体。”  
见情郎红了脸，江澄撇嘴笑了笑，在他的颈子旁蹭了蹭，在他的腰侧拧了一把，一边说着我们还未成婚不能做，一边将自己压在身下干了个爽，心口不一的家伙。  
“那你准备好嫁到我们莲花坞来了吗？”伸出手摸摸他的脸庞，世家公子排行第一的蓝曦臣，如今已经是他的人了，谁也抢不走了，他的郎君真好看，忍不住仰起脸亲了口。  
“好。”蓝曦臣低低笑了声，看着小情郎心满意足的笑了笑，忍不住轻啄了一口他艳丽的红唇，想着等这次回家，让弟弟慢慢接手蓝家，就算他不卸去蓝家家主之职，和江澄成婚后，肯定是云深不知处和莲花坞两边住。  
“都听你的。”带着深深爱意的吻落在心爱之人的眼睑上，这一世，他要好好的疼爱他。  
次日一早，江澄还在睡觉，只听得门口传来金子轩的叫嚷声：“泽芜君，你怎么从江澄的卧房里出来？”  
这一叫，把主宅里的人可都吸引到他这屋来了，江澄坐起身来，捂脸，金子轩，你就不会睁一眼闭一眼吗？


End file.
